


Второй шанс

by rojhaz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Prosthesis, handjob, ПХАХАХАХАХАХАХ, всё пиздец как хуёво, настоящее время, там не должно было быть секса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чаку нужна рука, Чаку нужно почувствовать себя человеком, Чаку нужен отец (хоть он и утверждает обратное).<br/>(постканон, Чак живой однорукий инвалид)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Когда Чаку снятся кошмары, он никогда не приходит к Герку — не маленький. Он тупо прижимается к стене, за которой спит отец, в надежде, что случайный стук железной руки о стену никого не потревожит. И никогда его не зовет.  
В этот раз Герк приходит к нему сам.  
Чак не помнит уже, что ему снилось — только какие-то размазанные всполохи огня, дикий жар и удушье, словно захлебываешься — но тихо всхлипывает от облегчения, когда чувствует на лбу успокаивающую руку.  
Отец остается с ним, пока он снова не засыпает.  
Наверное, ради этого стоило умереть.

Как бы Чак ни закрывался от отца, он видит, что Герк не знает, как можно показать сыну, что он дома. Что он любим.  
— У тебя виски седые, — Чак невидяще смотрит на него и ведет пальцами здоровой руки по его скулам, неловко прижимая железную руку к груди; цепляет заклинившими пальцами петли на куртке, чтобы не думать о том, что нужно держать руку.  
Герк молчит. Только обнимает его еще крепче.  
Чаку кажется, что они справятся.

Эта рука очень тяжелая. Чак не знает, в каком именно смысле сильнее: она и перевешивает все тело направо, и тяжела в моральном плане — на него блядь все пялятся, — Чак вообще старается не думать об этом. Больше всего бесит отсутствие чувствительности — даже собаку он гладит неловко, не понимает, не привык, а Макс уворачивается от холодного металла.  
Чак знает, что в дрифте он снова сможет почувствовать себя полноценным.  
Чак боится попросить Герка об этом, хоть и знает, что конн-поды никто нигде не демонтировал и можно как-то обратиться к Тендо или на крайний случай к полоумному Гизлеру. Чак никогда к ним не пойдет.

Первое, что чувствует Чак — то, какие у Герка горячие руки. Герк стягивает с него одежду, и чертова рука снова мешает, застревает, Чак начинает злиться, но Герк с тихим "Все в порядке" целует его куда-то в шею и осторожно выпутывает хренову железку из рукава футболки. Иногда Чаку хочется всхлипывать от бессилия — собственно, как и сейчас.  
С самого начала тренировки его душило отчаяние, отец явно поддавался, подсказывал ему, но все равно Чак несколько раз растянулся перед ним как котенок. Даже Макс это заметил, подошел к нему, боднул в босую ступню, вставай, Чак, какого хрена ты лежишь, на дне океана мало лежал?  
Горячее пальцев Герка — только его язык; Чак тает, течет, словно рождественская гелевая свеча, и когда забывается, прикусывает губы Герка, тот сначала шипит — словно обжегся о свечку, которую сам и зажег. Чак сначала испуганно отшатывается, но Герк тянет его обратно к себе, и твердит это "Все в порядке", пока Чак не начинает сам в это верить.  
Все в порядке — и они стоят, голые, друг перед другом, Герк подталкивает его к разобранной постели.  
Все в порядке — с очередным поцелуем Чак словно проваливается — он никогда не забудет это ощущение — в дрифт, но вместо чужой памяти он видит их с Герком, вдвоем, одновременно и отца, и себя.  
Все в порядке — и Чак чувствует себя в чужом теле, и чужое (да почему чужое, нет никого роднее) тело — в своем, он вдыхает — и чувствует, что да, он может это; Чак наконец свободно поднимает руку, проходится послушными гибкими пальцами по спине, по плечам Герка, и снова забывает как дышать.  
Под пальцами совершенно четко ощущается кожа.  
Герк укладывает его под собой, следит за ним расфокусированными глазами, а Чак все не может опустить руку — ему нужно чувствовать и дальше, он гладит Герка по волосам, осторожно трогает его скулы, шею, спускается к солнечному сплетению — и Герк перехватывает его за железное запястье и прижимает раскрытой ладонью к своей груди.  
Чак выдыхает, не в силах поверить — он чувствует железной рукой сердцебиение Герка.  
— Твое бьется точно так же, — хрипло говорит отец ему на ухо прежде чем снова куснуть кожу на шее.  
Запрокинув голову, Чак закрывает глаза — чувств слишком много, он боится, что это все может оказаться только сном — очередным, как ни постыдно, сном про него с Герком в постели. Но поцелуи, больше напоминающие укусы, и жжение от чужой щетины на коже — самые, пожалуй, реальные ощущения, что он когда-либо испытывал. Когда Герк начинает целовать его живот и спускается еще ниже, Чак может только выдохнуть.  
— Пап, нет.  
— Что "нет"? — Герк поднимает голову и они встречаются взглядами.  
Чаку хочется на месте провалиться оттого, как охренительно прекрасно выглядит лицо Герка рядом с его, Чака, членом.  
Но он с самого начала хотел по-другому. Как же хорошо, что в дрифте необязательно говорить что-то вслух — точнее, на самом деле это было огромной проблемой, но сейчас Чаку было так лучше, он не смог бы сейчас повторить то, чего ему так хотелось с того дня, когда врач радостно возвестил о "Восстановлении либидо".  
Будь ты проклят, придурок.  
Герк понимающе улыбается и жестом предлагает Чаку встать. Чак послушно переползает на середину кровати, садится, стараясь не сутулиться — рука снова начинает тяжелеть. Где-то глубоко внутри от этого взметывается паника, но Герк, уже обхвативший его сзади руками, повторяет, что все в порядке и осторожно трогает губами стык кожи с железом на его плече.  
От колен Герка по бокам тепло и как будто немного спокойнее.  
Герк просовывает руку поближе, ведет ладонью по груди Чака, трогает соски, ведет круговыми движениями, словно пытается успокоить, как маленького — с предсказуемо обратным результатом; Чак и так уже возбужден сильнее некуда, но он терпеливо ждет, когда Герк пойдет дальше. Герк не мучает его долго — осторожно кладет ладонь правой руки на его собственную сверху, переплетает пальцы, обхватывает рукой Чака его член и начинает вести вверх-вниз, сначала неуклюже, приноравливаясь к протезу Чака, но быстро находя нужный ритм.  
Чаку хочется орать от удовольствия, но он сдерживается, пытается заткнуть себе рот другой рукой — Герк тут же ловит ее и удерживает на месте. Стыдно в таком признаваться, конечно, но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что Чаку дрочить такой рукой как минимум проблематично. А это как раз то, что нужно; чтобы его направляли, помогали, кто если не Герк с таким бы справился (Господи, он дрочит совсем так же, как и сам Чак) и оставил при этом Чака в сознании. Если бы Герк ему, например, отсосал, как, похоже хотел, он бы, наверное, взорвался к чертовой матери.  
Другое дело, что Чак, кажется, готов проверить, взорвется ли отец — раз уже они делят пополам все чувства в этот раз — как и раньше, когда была война. Второй шанс на нормальное сосуществование с отцом он точно не упустит.


End file.
